A Family
by mistmagic
Summary: a happy one-shot on Dain and Numairs family.
1. Chapter 1

One-Shot… Daine and Numair.

The sun was just setting and Daine was putting their newest addition to the family to bed. Sarra was still awake and jumping on her bed.

"Mama, tell me a story!" Daine looked at her daughter, "please." Sarra added. Her gray eyes pleading.

"Oh, alright, but just a short one. What do you want to hear?" Dain sat in the rocking chair in the corner near the window, Sarra came toddling over and sat in her lap.

"Tell me about you and Da, how you fell in love." Sarra said.

"I've told you that story a thousands times, sweetling."

"But I love it Ma, it's my favorite." She snuggled into her mom and listened to her mothers soothing voice.

"Well, we didn't fall in love like everyone else, he was my teacher and I his student, but he was my best friend. He was protective of me, and I of him, though I wouldn't ever have admitted it at the time. I fell in love with him, but I didn't recognize my feelings for him till much later. He saved me, more than I can count." Sarra held up ten dimpled fingers, "no that doesn't even come close!" Daine tickled her daughter.

"One time that he saved me from a group of spidrens, that's when I truly realized how much I loved him, and when we took the chance and told each other. I promised to him, someday I would marry him, someday we would have a family together." Daine hugged Sarra close to her.

"And you did! You had me and Rikash." Sarra beamed.

"Yes we did, now get to bed." Sarra moved to her bed and closed her eyes. Daine leant down and kissed her cheek.

"Night mommy." Sarra said and drifted off to sleep.

Daine smiled and blew out the candles and closed the door.

"They finally asleep?" Numair asked from his desk. He looked up at Daine with sparkling black eyes.

"Yeah, Sarra wanted me to tell her a story."

Numair got up and hugged his wife around the waist. "What story did you tell her?" he asked

"Which one do you think?" She asked as she leaned against him.

"She never gets tired of that one." He said against her hair.

"No, but I guess she gets that from you, you always want to hear it too." She turned around in his arms and kissed his stubble cheek.

"Yes, but you seem to leave out a few details with her." He said.

"For good reason, think I want my daughter hear how many women her Da has been with?" She said with her eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

Numairs cheeks flamed red, as he looked down at his small wife. "Yes well, um, let's head to bed shall we?" He moved towards their bed and sat down.

"Numair, how many women have you been with?" Dain asked still standing in the one place.

"Let's not talk about that, come on Daine, bed." He pulled back the covers and crawled underneath.

"Numair, I want to know; how many women have you loved?" She asked standing above him.

"One, I have only ever truly loved one, and she is standing in front of me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into bed.

"Numair be serious." She laid her head down on his chest, listening to his heart.

"I am, if you really want to know." he smoothed down her numerous curls.

"I want to know." She looked up at him.

"Hmm, I believe…" Daine covered his mouth with a kiss.

"Never mind, I don't want to know." She said through the kiss.

Numair smiled and kissed her back, "now Magelet, you begged and begged me to tell you and now you don't want to know?"

"Thought it best if I didn't, might not want to ever kiss you again, if I knew how many women did the same thing before me." She smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Later that night.

"Ma, Da?" A small voice said at the door. Sarra was up, tears streaming down her face.

"Sweetling, come here, what's wrong?" Daine cuddled her, Numair throwing a blanket over his daughter.

"I dreamed you and Da were dead, that Da went to war and died, and you got real sick." Sarra cried again.

"Shush, don't cry dear, it was just a dream." Numair kissed her cheek.

"Sarra, we aren't going anywhere." Daine said and smoothed Sarra's curls.

"Promise?" She looked up at both her parents with eyes so much like her mothers.

Daine and Numair looked at each other and nodded.

"Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Another OneShot. Alanna and George+ the terrible twosome.

"But Ma, you don't have to go!" Screamed Aly as she clung to her mothers leg. Alanna was going back to Chorus to help prepare other knights to go to the Scanra border.

"Aly, I have to, it's my job." Alanna said patiently, nearly losing her temper.

"It's also your job to stay here!" Screamed Aly, she let go of her mothers leg and stormed off to the nursery.

Alanna sighed, she wished she could stay and watch her children grow up, it was her job as a mother, but it was also her job to protect Tortal. She walked to her and Georges room.

"What's wrong Lass?" George asked from his desk. His hazel eyes searching her own violet ones.

"Aly, she's upset again." She said. George got up and walked over to her, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll talk to her." He said. Wrapping his arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

"No, I should, I need to explain a few things to her. It's so hard George!" She confided to him.

"No one said the life of a Lioness was going to be easy, especially when she's a mother and the Champion to boot."

"You're right George, how is it that you know so much more about these things then I do?" she asked him.

"Observing mostly, not much else for me do."

"Ha, George you know as well as I do that is a lie. You have….a lot on your hands." She said and kissed his cheek. "I'll go talk to Aly."

* * *

In the Nursery.

"Aly? Dear wake up." Aly opened her big hazel eyes, and looked at her mother.

"Ma? What'ta doin here?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Aly I think we need to talk about a few things." She picked up her daughter and held her tight.

"Were we going Ma." Aly asked.

"I'm gonna show you something." She walked down to a dark corridor and lit the candles with her gift, years ago she would have been scared to even try something as simple as lighting a candle.

The candle illuminated a golden frame, two people where shown in the painting, a women with long golden hair, a small delicate nose, and violet eyes. The man had bright red hair and a clean cut beard and a hard and sensual mouth. The women was sitting down with the mans hand on her shoulder, she was smiling up at him, her hand was over her somewhat protruding stomach.

"Who's that?" Aly asked. Alanna smiled and looked down at her daughter.

"Those are my parents." Alanna said, "we moved this painting from my old home of Trebond a year before you were born."

"I thought grandpa Miles was your da."

"He is, he adopted me when my I had no more family to support me. Miles, was more of a father than my birth father was, but I can't begrudge him, my father lost apart of himself when my mother died giving birth to me and my twin brother Thom, whom your brother is named after."

"Why'd she die?" Aly asked her voice had gone small.

"I'm not sure, I guess she wasn't strong enough, Coram tells me that she couldn't wait to have kids. And my father was so happy that he was going to be a father."

"Why'd he change his mind? Was he scared?"

"No, well yes I guess, he changed his mind when she died. He was lost without her. Maud told me everyday since I was just a child, that I was the spitting image of my mother, but had my fathers hair."

"Oh."

"Aly, I brought you here to tell you, that I may not have had great parents, my father resented me, and I didn't know my mother, but I want you to know that you do know me, and your father loves you. I may not be around all the time but that doesn't mean I don't love you any less." Alanna hugged Aly and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Ma." Aly yawned and snuggled into her mothers open arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon and Roald.

Roald was to be married soon, and thanks to his friends he found that he could love his wife as his father and mother loved each other. He had wished that he could marry for love, but he was the heir and that came with responsibilities, but Shinko was beautiful, kind, and once she actually began to talk, had an extensive knowledge of weaponry. Roald would and may already love her.

Jon looked over at his son, no longer was he the small boy with over bright blue eyes, no he was a man now. He watched his son gaze lovingly into Shinko's eyes.

He sighed, having wished he had been around more in his son's life, as Thayet had told him so many times. He knew that he lost his chance to be with his son as a child, but maybe he could offer his son some advise. Walking over to Roald's seat he put his hand on his shoulder. "Roald may I see you for a bit? Excuse me Princess Shinkokami." He bowed.

"Yes father, later than Shinko?" He kissed her hand and left.

* * *

Courtyard.

"What is it father?" Roald asked.

"Son, I know I have not been there in your life as much as should have, and I regret that. I want to talk to you, you're going to be married soon, so I thought I would give you a pieces of advice." He sat on a bench, he looked around, it was the same bench he had confessed to Alanna his feelings for her, those feelings have long since gone but the memory still ran through his mind ever now and then.

"Yes?" Roald asked.

"First off, don't ever discriminate a women as I did Keladry, your mother has barely forgiven me." He tried to make light of the situation.

"Father, she is my friend, I was not very happy with you either."

"I know, but for the peace between two people I had to do what must be done, and she made it, did she not? I knew she would. That's the only reason why I let Wyldon have his way."

"Kel, she was amazing in practice, you should have seen her the first day." Roald said.

"I did, I looked through my window. Keladry is quite extraordinary and I am glad she made it to knighthood." Jon looked over across the courtyard and there was their subject. Kel was talking to one of the men in the own, Domitan. Her arm was linked through his and he was whispering something in her ear. They made a beautiful sight.

"Second, remember that you are to be king and someday you will need to make difficult decisions like I had. And you may not seem fair at first but it all works out in the end."

Roald was listening intently. His blue eyes so much like Jonathan's own were focused clearly on him.

"Third, love your wife, you never know when she may be gone. My father couldn't handle the pain of my mothers death. Alanna helped me through that, and when I met your mother she helped heal me as well." Jon shook his head, tears where threatening to over come his eyes.

"Father, thank you." Roald was smiling. Jon got up and hugged his son.

"Let's head back in, Shinko must be waiting for you." Roald laughed.

"I didn't think I would like her but I think it might be possible that I could love her." Roald said.

"That's good, I was worried for a bit, I thought I made a mistake."

"No, at first I thought you did, but I like her. She will make a great queen."


	4. Chapter 4

Kel and Dom… more than friends?

Oneshot J

* * *

Dom was heading into the stables to get his horse and head for a nice ride, the sun was shining and summer was right around the corner. He turned into the stable and found that someone else was already there. Her hair was short and she had a tall build, but she was far from ugly, not beautiful like the other court ladies but she had her own something that drew men's eyes.

"Kel, what are you doing here? I thought you of all people would be sleeping in, after all you just got in last night." He asked her. Kel turned around her hazel eyes sparkling in the dim light in the stables.

"Couldn't sleep, thought I would come down here and feed these two." She said, and took out four more sugar cubes out of her pocket and fed them to the horses.

"Are you always up before the sun?" He asked her leaning against the stale door.

"Usually, I practice my glaive, but I decided to be lazy today." She smiled at him.

He laughed, "only you would think that rising before dawn and NOT practicing your glaive would be considered lazy."

She smiled again, Dom loved it when she smiled, especially when he was the one to make her smile.

"Want to go for a ride?" He asked her.

She nodded, "I'd like that." She grabbed her saddle and mounted Hoshi.

They set out onto the open path, the birds were chirping and not a cloud in sight.

"Kel?" Dom asked her, she was riding next him eyes closed.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything, I'm an open book." She said, she opened her eyes and was completely focused on him.

"Well I have this friend, he really likes this girl. He, of course asked me for advice, I gave it to him but I'm not sure if it's the right advice."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him if he really liked her than he would go for it, but he said that is easier said than done."

"Sounds to me that he has quite a predicament on his hands. If he really likes the girl than he shouldn't be afraid. If she turns him down, then she just didn't see what a true gem your friend is." She told him, her eyes gazing into his. He felt like he could fall asleep staring into those deep eyes.

"Kel, you are wise beyond your years." He told her. Come on tell her! Now! This is your chance!

To much tome had passed, the bell rang signaling that it was noon and time for lunch.

"Let's head back, I'm starving." She told him and galloped off back towards the palace.

Maybe someday soon Kel, I'll tell you how I feel. How I want to be more than just friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Aly and Nawat.

Aly laughed as her two year old son splashed in the tub, the bubbles getting in his dark brown hair so much like his fathers.

"Natal, really! You're getting my dress all wet." She wasn't really mad.

Natal only looked up at her with big hazel eyes and laughed and scooped up more bubbles and threw them over the tub and onto her dress.

'Oh yes, he had his own way of doing things.' Aly thought to herself. She plucked her son out of the water and scrubbed him dry.

She was just finishing getting him dressed for the party when Nawat came into the room, holding two very rambunctious four years olds. As twins they looked identical both had her mothers red hair and Nawats brown eyes.

"How did you manage to catch those two?" She teased him and took their daughter from him and kissed her cheek. She was so far their only daughter and she reminded Aly so much of her own mother. She was just as stubborn and had a knack for getting herself into trouble.

"Found them hiding behind the stairs. Didn't put up much of a fuss surprisingly." He laughed.

Nawat dressed their son oldest son, and Aly put her daughter in the green dress her uncle Numair had sent over.

Once they had their kids dressed they had a chance to get ready, setting the kids in the nursery they went into their rooms.

"What should I wear for tonight?" She asked Nawat.

"That green dress, so you and Ember can match." He constantly teased her how much she and their daughter looked alike when they wore that dress, though they had different shades of green.

"Hmmm, I suppose. I'm nervous, I haven't seen my family since I was first pregnant with the twins." She knawed at her thumb.

"They have missed you, Aly. I bet they can't wait to see their grandchildren." He said, he pulled on his red tunic, he wore a black shirt underneath it. He looked very good.

"I hope so, well, since you are wearing your red tunic I should coordinate with you." She pulled out her red dress with the black sash wrapped around the waist, it pulled off her shoulders and had a slit up to her upper thigh to show the black underskirt.

"Wear that and I will have to fight off all the men." Nawat said his eyes glittering with the same male passion he had when they had first kissed.

"Didn't know you could be so jealous Nawat." She winked at him. He walked over and put his arms around her waist, and his lips to her ear.

"Believe it or not, I heard men talk about you all the time when I was a crow, it's what convinced me to turn human. I didn't want any of them to have you without having my chance first." Aly smiled, and twisted in his arms.

__________

At the party.

Aly, laughed her mother was lifting Fidel up off the ground, what she didn't know was that he had just eaten and he had a tendency to have a sensitive stomach, so he threw up over her shoulder. Alanna grimaced and rolled her eyes.

"Isn't the first time and I doubt it will be the last." Alanna said. She picked up her napkin and started cleaning up. George laughed and assisted her with cleaning up some that landed on her back.

"Sorry mom, I should have warned you, but he has a sensitive stomach." Aly took Fidel and rocked him in her arms. Alanna looked up at Aly and smiled.

"You are a very good mother, Aly. I am very proud of you." Alanna said, her violet eyes sparkling.

"Mom, you were too. I was just to…."

Alan interrupted her, "too stubborn, too free, too crazy, too…"

"Alright, Alan! Unless you want my drink on your head." Aly threatened.

"Or maybe you two were just to much alike." Thom said from his seat across from her.

George laughed again, "Thom, you couldn't be more right my son." He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Alanna, you know it as well as I do, Aly has always had the same drive in her as you do."

"Hmmm, yes I suppose." Alanna laughed and hugged Aly, "we're an odd bunch, aren't we."

Aly smiled and picked Ember up and hugged her tight. "Yes we are."

Alanna took Ember and smiled down at her granddaughter. "This one will be just as crazy as we are, I am very sure of that." She said. Alanna couldn't believe her daughter was already a mother, she remembered giving birth to her and Alan all those years ago, and looking into her big hazel eyes. She remembered thinking what a beautiful baby she was even with her husbands crooked smile. She was upset that Alianne was all grown up and having a family of her own.

Alanna sighed and looked over at Aly who was playing with Natal now. That boy is so much liked Nawat, both have the questioning look in their eyes and same tan skin and brown hair. Alanna looked up at George and smiled.

"Hard to believe isn't it? Seems like it was yesterday that we had just met, and now our kids are starting their own families." George smiled, and wrapped his arms around Alanna.

"Hold up Ma, I'm not starting anything, right now all you got is Aly. Thom said.

"Oh? That who was that girl you were talking to in the library? Auburn hair? Hazel eyes?" Alan asked prodding his brother.

"Thom?" George asked.

"She's just a friend! Really! She was just helping me find a book." Thom said turning bright red.

"What's her name?" Aly asked.

"Ugh, Emilia."

"Well this is simply beautiful!" Aly said, "Alan's passed his ordeal, Thom is in love, and I have these three little rascals."

"I never said I was in love!"

"But you don't deny it either!" Alan said. Thom rolled his eyes and went back to eating his dinner. Aly laughed.

She looked over at her mother and smiled. We may have not gotten along when I was younger but right now it's times like this that I really appreciate her.

Aly got up and hugged her Alanna. "Thanks Ma." she whispered in her ear. Aly took a step back and looked at her mother. There were tears in her eyes.

"No problem." Alanna said.


	6. Chapter 6

Daine and Numair

Numair sighed, Daine was visiting the healers for the sixth time this year. They had been trying to have a baby for a year and a half now, and they still weren't able to. He knew Daine was upset about it, she desperately wanted a child, and to give him a son. Numair could care less if it were a boy or girl just as long as they and Daine were healthy.

The door opened and in stepped Daine, she was pale and looked to have been crying moments ago.

"Daine?" Ha asked, he stood up and went to her. She looked up at him through tear stained eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know that you want more than anything to have children, but it seems that I am no use! I can't give you what you want." She said.

He took her in his arms and rocked her back and fourth. "Daine, yes I want children, but if that seems out of the question right now than it doesn't matter to me. I love you and you are what I truly want." he kissed her forehead and headed into the privy to get a wet wash cloth. He wiped the tear stains from her face. He kissed her until he was sure she wouldn't even be able to stand, and carried her to the bed.

* * *

Next week

Daine was outside watching Alanna and Kel with there weekly swords match. She always alternated between the two when deciding who to cheer on.

"Go Kel! You can beat that carrot top!" Numair said as he watched beside her. She was cheering when she got a sudden lurch in her stomach, she suddenly did not feel good.

"Daine? Are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick." He held her arm as she became ill all over the practice field.

"I don't feel all to well Numair, take me to the healers please." She said. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all.

When the got there duke Baird saw them and got a bed ready for her.

"What seems to be the matter?" he asked.

"We don't know, she was fine this morning but she threw up a few moments ago." Numair said.

"Really?" He asked, he had a look on his face like he knew what was going to come next.

"You guys were trying to have a family right?" Baird asked.

"Well, yes but after the last time we decided to take a break." Numair said.

"Well, my guess is that stress was lifted when you guys relaxed and she was able to conceive easier." He waved his hand over her belly, her stomach turned a dark blue shade.

"Yes, I'm fair certain that's what happened. Congratulations you two!" He clapped Numair on the shoulder and left.

"I'm pregnant?!" Daine asked.

Numair nodded and kissed her cheek. "You have no idea how happy I am magelet!"

"Oh believe me, I have a pretty good idea." He sat on the edge of the bed and put his arms around her.

"What do you want to name it?" He asked. Daines face contorted as she thought. He always loved it when she did that.

"I was thinking if it's a girl, after my mother; Sarralyn. If it's a boy then how about after your father of after Rikash?" She said. He nodded and put his hand over her abdomen.

"This is going to change everything."

* * *

Well? I hope you all are enjoying these little stories, please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehe, well I'm really bored so I decided to make this little one shot on how I believed George realized he was in love with Alanna. **

* * *

George sat back and looked over at Alanna who was taking a sip of her lemonade. She always had lemonade never anything stronger. It had been almost two years since he found out Alan was really a girl and he could never get over the change in her since then. Alan had always been strict and proper and acted as if he had a big secret, of course now he knew why, Alan had really been Alanna of Trebond. George watched Alanna grow up and now she was fifteen and he could tell that with a dress and her hair longer she would be a beauty. Not that he cared how she dressed he liked her just the way she was.

"George? Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" She asked him taking him out of his thoughts.

"No, sorry did not realize I was staring, just thinking." He said and took a sip of his ale.

"What'cha thinking about?" She asked, "there a new flower girl that caught your eye?"

"Ahh, Alanna you know I have no time for that, besides any girl that goes with me would have to be able to stand for herself when I trouble, she couldn't be some delicate flower girl." He laughed and took another sip.

"Haha, George. I'm going to the border soon in about a week." She said.

"But it is nearly winter. What is the princling thinking? He aught to know you won't survive a week up there." He winked at her.

"Only you know me so well George." She laughed, her amethyst eyes shining.

"Aye, I do lass. I'm guessing you won't be around for mid winter than?" He asked.

"No, I'll be gone till spring at the most. Why?" She asked him curiously.

"I have your present, wait here and I'll go get it." He stood up and went to his room. Rummaging through his drawers he found it. His mother told him about Alanna wanting to become more feminine, so he thought she would want something for when she reveled herself at court. It cost him more than a man would make in seven months, but he paid for it and did not steal it. She would appreciate that. Walking back in he handed her the small box.

"Open it, but only when you get back to the palace, I do not want you to go all crazy about it." She opened her mouth to reply.

"And now I did not steal it, you always think the worst of me for a reason unknown."

"George I don't know what to say, I wish I had thought to bring you your present." She looked down guiltily.

"No need 'Lanna your friendship is all I need." He added a players flourish.

"George I swear if you weren't so adamant about being a thief you could give players a run for their money." She laughed a full hearty laugh and stood up to leave.

"Let me walk you out." He to stood up and opened the door for her, as the gentleman they both knew he was at heart.

"So how is your mother? I haven't been able to see her in a while and I heard she came down with a cold."

"Mother is doin just fine, visited her yesterday and she told me something interesting."

"Oh? What would that be?" She asked him.

"Just a little something, about I fine young girl that I know." He was enjoying this a little bit more than he should but he kept going.

"George spit it out!" She told him.

"Alright lass, what this about you wantin to be like a girl?"

"Darn it! I was so hoping that wasn't it." Her head was toward the ground again he could tell she was embarrassed

"Lass." He put his hand on her small shoulder, "there is nothing wrong with you bein who you are."

"I know that." She said stubbornly.

"Really? Than why are yee tryin to change yourself?" He asked her, bringing her chin up with his hand.

"I'm not!" She shook her head trying to get rid of his hand but he held her firmly.

"Alanna there is nothing wrong you, you're fine thee way yee are."

"Yes I know, I'm not trying to change myself, it was just something I wanted to try."

"I don't believe you." He didn't, he knew there was some reason behind it.

"George will you please stop and let go of my face, your hurting my chin." She brushed his hand away at the same time he let go.

"Alright I'll stop. Well here's your stop, I'll see you this spring. If all goes as they appear, you might be a court lady by the end of the year." He walked off leaving an open mouthed Alanna. He didn't know why the thought of Alanna actin like a court girl bothered him so much, but it did. The thought of her in a nobleman's arms bothered him to no end. Worse, the thought of her in Jonathans arms, he knew the prince liked Alanna, and he knew she might like him also no matter how many times she denied it.

He sighed and walked back into the Dove and up to his rooms. One thing was for sure he would get no sleep that night for dreams of a women with fiery red hair and violet eyes would keep him up.

* * *

Alanna's Room.

Alanna got to her room, Jonathan was still asleep so she quietly opened her door and tried get ready for bed without falling over in the dark. She couldn't believe what happened with George, he had only been that open with her once and he promised he wouldn't do it again.

She settled into her bed and picked up the present he gave her. She opened the box and gasped.

Inside was an amethyst bracelet, it had a small locket dangling from it, she opened it and inside was a picture of her and him in the Dancing Dove, laughing.

She couldn't believe it the painting was so accurate. George! Sometimes I hate you and then you do something so wonderful like this.

She sighed and laid down in bed, staring at the bracelet. The clock chimed midnight and she heard Jonathan come in from a night of dancing.

"You in bed?" She head him ask from the other side of the door.

"Yes." She answered. He opened the door and looked at her in the dim light. He moved and sat down in the vacant chair near the bed.

"We leave soon, make sure you're all packed," he looked over at her bed stand, "what this?" He picked up the bracelet and looked at the picture inside. His handsome face contorted into an odd expression that she couldn't figure out.

"George gave it to me, he knew I wouldn't be there for mid winter and wanted to give me it before we left." She sat up a bit.

"Never thought you would be one for pretty jewelry, Alanna." He laid it back down and stared at her.

"I maybe disguised as a man but I am a women, Jon. I like pretty things believe it or not." She told him her temper raising.

"Calm down I didn't mean any harm. Anyways get back to bed we day after tomorrow and I don't want my squire a sleep on his or her feet." He got up and patted her knee and headed back to his rooms.

What was with him? Alanna asked herself. She laid back down and blew out the candles and drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
